Crying Wolf
Summary SECRETS AND LIES - and get away for what they hope will be a romantic weekend at the Gilbert Family Lake House, not realizing that they’ve been followed. starts to worry that isn’t being honest with her. Jules explains the importance of the sun and moon curse to , but leaves out an important detail. attends a tea at the Historical Society in order to talk to Elijah, but Elijah isn’t giving up any secrets. With help from Caroline and Jeremy, Bonnie uses deceptive measures to get shocking new information out of Luka. Finally, Tyler offers Matt some relationship advice. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Michaela McManus as Jules * Daniel Gillies as Elijah * David Anders as John Gilbert * Bryton James as Luka Martin Guest Cast * Stephen Amell as Brady * Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star Co-Starring * Erik Stocklin as Stevie * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood thumb|300px|right|Short Promo thumb|300px|right|Extended Promo Quotes Bonnie: "Overnight, you turned into this hot guy, who's really hot and..." Jeremy: "You think I'm hot?" ---- Stefan: '"I look hot in your dead great grand-dad’s jacket?" '''Elena: "'Beyond hot." ---- 'Alaric: '"Yeah, Elijah’s one scary dude. But with nice hair." ---- '''Stefan: "No, what you’re doing is you’re being a martyr." Elena: "How is that any different when you say that you would die to keep me safe?" 'Stefan: '"Because I’ve already lived—162 years, and you’ve barely begun. Now you want to get yourself killed? That’s not heroic. It’s tragic." Gallery Cryingwolf2.jpg Cryingwolf3.jpg Cryingwolf4.jpg CryingWolf5.jpg C and b.jpg Normal 157.jpg CRYING WOLF .jpg CW 7.jpg|BEREMY'S FIRST KISS CW 6.jpg S02e14 A.jpg S02e14 B.jpg S02e14 D.jpg S02e14 E.jpg Soundtrack Trivia *Antagonist: Jules *Last episode filmed before the cast and crew's holiday break. *Nina Dobrev had to kiss Paul Wesley's stunt double, coincidentally named John Gilbert, because Paul hurt his ankle some days before when he was in LA, so he was on crutches and he couldn't lift Nina with her legs around his waist in their scene at the lake house. * Katherine does not appear in this episode. * Tyler leaves Mystic Falls with Jules at the end of the episode. * Damon mocks Elijah's alias "Smith" with is ironic since in the books he used the same alias when he first arrived in Fell's Church. * In this episode, Elena and Tyler talk for the very first time in the series. They have known each other their whole lives though, so they most likely talked from time to time at some point before the pilot or between episodes. * This is the first time Elijah is shown killing werewolves, but the second time he is shown murdering two people at the same time, such as when he killed two vampires at the same time by ripping their hearts out in[[ The Sacrifice| The Sacrifice]], shown again in this episode except werewolves are murdered instead of vampires. * This episode features the third torture scene in the second season, apart from when Caroline was tortured by Brady (Daddy Issues) and Mason was tortured by Damon (Plan B). * All the remaining werewolves are killed, except for Jules and Tyler. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes featuring Elijah